


Animae Dimidium Meae

by JuliaBloodyMeow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dyad in the force, Fluff, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Just Anakin with a crush, M/M, No Underage Sex, Nobody knows how the dyad works, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Force Ships It, Will Add Tags As We Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBloodyMeow/pseuds/JuliaBloodyMeow
Summary: A prophecy says the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force. But what if it were two that are one, a dyad in the Force? Anakin and Obi-Wan might very well be the key to bringing peace to the Galaxy.'Qui-Gon regarded his Padawan and the child. He had felt it, an instant ripple in the force the moment their hands had touched. And since, the Force had never felt calmer to him. Maybe Anakin wasn’t the Chosen One. Maybe they both were. It was a prophecy even more overlooked, more obscure, than that of the Chosen One but...if they were tied. A dyad in the Force. Two souls bound into the Chosen One, one soul of two opposing forces that would forever bring balance to the Force.'
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 55
Kudos: 266





	1. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the dyad story of our favourite chaotic duo we've been waiting for? I would hope so.  
> Is this also a story the author will use to fully self-indulge in her obikin headcanons? Definitely yes.  
> The biggest of thanks and kisses to raspberryloser for being the beta for this!! (go check her out on tumblr)

Obi-Wan Kenobi had never been a fan of deserts, his body more used to the controlled temperatures of Coruscant and his eyes never quite able to adjust to the unrelenting brightness. He had visited many planets during his adventures as a padawan and he knew for sure that Tatooine was going to be yet another hellish tale for him to report to the Council (his master sure as stars wasn’t going to.) 

But as he stepped out of the Queen’s ship and looked upon the blazing horizon, he felt...fine. Strangely at home, the twin suns surely uncomfortable though they brought an odd sense of familiarity. 

He had never been one to dwell on things, relying on meditation to release his emotions into the force as he had been taught, but this feeling of home – of belonging...touched a hole within his heart he had been trying to ignore his whole life. Obi-wan himself had never been able to quite explain it. As if something was missing, a part of him he was never able to find. Long talks with other padawans and Master Yoda brought up the theory that he missed his family, as he had been brought to the Order later than most jedi-to-be. Even if he had no memory, the attachment remained. This theory did not truly fit right with him, but he accepted it – an easy way to move on from this gnawing feeling that he now had an explanation for it. Even if he felt the pain of it down to his core, his very soul. 

At some point the feeling had elevated anyway, when he was around 16. He thought maybe it was due to Satine, when they spent a year feeding a burgeoning romance. But when it was time to leave the Duchess, although he had felt great sadness, the gaping hole in his heart had not worsened. His abilities with the Force had even progressed, he felt more balanced, even if the feeling persisted. Always within his soul. 

But here on Tatooine, the feeling had eased up, releasing its’ hold on his heart some more. As soon as they had landed, the warning the Force had been throwing at him since the beginning of their mission had quietened to nothing but a faint advice of caution. Something was amiss in the Galaxy, but now he was safer from it. Something on Tatooine was bringing peace to the Force around him. 

‘Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi,’ Obi-Wan’s eyes turned to this tiny child sitting next to him. His presence so strong, the Force around the ship felt almost stuffy with it. His eyes darted to his Master and back to the child looking up at him. 

‘Hi! You’re a jedi too? Pleased to meet you!’ The child extended his hand, and Obi-Wan couldn’t repress the smile creeping on his face, shaking his tiny hand. 

The feeling, the hole that he had never been able to get rid of, eased up until it felt like nothing but an ache within his soul. He had grown used to the pain, learned to meditate it out somewhat. But now, to his soul, it felt like nothing but the light aches of a deep scar from a serious injury. The sudden feeling left him dizzy as he regarded Anakin sitting up next to him, dusting off the remainders of Tatooine from his clothes. 

Even with the Sith probably still creeping near, their presence now undeniable in the fabric of the Force, of the galaxy, he found he could breathe more easily. His connection to the force suddenly not as clouded as it had somehow always felt. Clear, easy...balanced. 

Obi-Wan observed the child speaking with Padmé, watching him with guarded fascination. Maybe he was the Chosen One...maybe he could bring balance to the force by simply touching force sensitives like a healer _for_ the Force, a tool of it. But as Obi-Wan took a breath and turned to his Master, ready to expose his theory, he found Qui Gon’s eyes darting between him and the child. A light smile appeared on his Master’s face before he quickly sat up and rushed to somewhere along the ship before his padawan could grab hold of him. 

The more their travel to Coruscant progressed, the less Obi-Wan understood. He couldn’t put his finger on it. The force had felt different, but the temperature on the ship had stayed the same, constantly regulated all along his stay on the planet, and he had barely stepped out. So why was he shivering? Why were his teeth almost clacking with how cold he felt, deep within his core? He couldn’t even focus on anything because of this bone-chilling feeling he couldn’t shake. No matter how tightly he wrapped his cloak around himself. 

He sat straighter in his com chair, trying to meditate the feeling off – it had worked when his Master had taught him on one of their many adventures. He grounded himself, registering the feelings of his surroundings and the flow of the Force within them. 

The smell of the ship’s recycled air that always felt slightly humid, the presence of the Queen, her handmaids, her guards, his Master, and unmistakably Anakin. Already so powerful and bright within the Force at such a young age. And neither he nor his Master had been able to explain a midichlorian count as high as Anakin’s. 

Focusing back on his meditation, he closed his eyes...He could hear Padmé and Anakin talking not far from him along with JarJar’s snoring, although he did not focus on what was being said. 

And finally, he didn’t feel as cold. At least he had stopped shivering. He absent-mindedly turned to the other occupants of the ship, noticing Padmé had wrapped Anakin tightly in a thick blanket, his blond hair popping out from under the heap of synth-wool. Good Padmé was there to care for the youngling, Obi-Wan found he didn’t have it in him at the moment. A deep sadness that had settled in his heart, only growing the further they got from Tatooine, had briefly left to leave place to the cold. But it was now back even stronger than before. 

‘...Miss your mother,’ he heard Padmé say softly, Anakin nodded his head lightly. He had not made a sound since they had entered hyperspace, and although Obi-Wan did not know this child...this quiet did not fit him. As if Anakin was never meant to be this reserved, his attitude a mirror of his presence in the force: bright, loud and unignorable. It felt like he was everywhere at once, not yet having learned the art of shielding like most untrained force sensitives – but Anakin’s presence was something he had never felt before. Obi-Wan looked at the child, really looked at him for the first time since he had boarded the ship. 

He was small, even for a youngling and seemed so out of place on the ship. The mountain the blankets created around him emphasizing those elements. But Padmé seemed to be on top of things. And now that Obi-Wan had managed to shake off the cold, maybe he could try to get some work done on his report for the Council. 

But after so long he felt something tug at his cloak, and found himself meeting bright blue eyes. Anakin still wrapped in his blankets offered him a small smile, 

‘Um Mister Obi-Wan, Padmé said if I was going to keep staring, I might as well go talk to you...what are you doing?’ His tone had started shy, but as he spoke had grown into the bright little being that had boarded their ship. Obi-Wan smiled back, 

‘Writing a report for the Jedi High Council, they’re the ones who give us missions such as this one, of protecting the Queen, and they’re the people you are going to meet when we land on Coruscant.’ To this Anakin furrowed his brows, studying Obi-Wan. 

‘Who is on the Jedi High Council?’ Obi-Wan sat back, pushing back from his little com unit. 

‘Very powerful Jedi Masters, the strongest wielders of the Force,’ and as the Force flowed around them, he could almost feel Anakin’s mind running a mile a minute, ready to fire more questions. 

‘As powerful as Master Qui-Gon?’ 

Obi-Wan smiled and stage-whispered, ‘even more so!’ 

Anakin smiled back at this, and before asking his next question, climbed up onto Obi-Wan's knees. Unceremoniously so, with the blankets he dragged along, but as soon as he had settled on Obi-Wan's laps and was peering down at the com unit. Obi-Wan got the feeling he was not going to be easy to move. 

‘Why do you call everyone Master and not just Jedi?’ Anakin asked, oblivious to Obi-Wan's bewilderment. 

‘Um, it’s a title, like Lord. You have to be a Padawan to become a Jedi Knight, to then be a Master. But it also means teacher. Each student, each Padawan gets their own Master.’ Obi-Wan explained, wrapping his cloak around Anakin absent-mindedly. As Anakin hummed, he relaxed further into the warmth of Obi-Wan, the Padawan feeling the remnants of the ice in his heart completely easing up. 

‘And you’re a Padawan?’ Anakin was looking down at the device, studying it before picking it up. 

‘Yes, I am, and so will you.’ Obi-Wan observed the scene in front of him, the way Anakin carefully twisted the com unit in between his hands, the device looking much bigger in the hands of a child. 

‘And are all the Jedi as pretty as you?’ Obi-Wan would lie if he said he hadn’t slightly choked at the question, but something within his soul told him he knew the question had been coming. Anakin hadn’t seemed to notice, or he feign ignorance. 

‘Um, I’m not sure dear one, you’ve seen Master Qui-Gon,’ Obi-Wan answered, checking within the Force if his Master had been anywhere near when he had said that. But as Anakin laughed, he found he didn’t care as much. The sound bright and loud and so...Anakin. And he could tell after only having just met him. Obi-Wan smiled to himself and wrapped the cloak tighter around Anakin, as the youngest bombarded him with questions. And Obi-Wan answered, every single one of them, falling into tales of Jedi Knights and traditions. The answer ready in his mind before Anakin finished his questions, knowing as if by instinct what would enthral the Tatooinian the most. 

Something within the Force told Obi-Wan, as he held the sleeping youngling, that when Anakin had boarded this ship and climbed on his lap, his life was never going to be the same. The Force was singing around them, and a fierce need to protect was overpowering him. As he laid his head on the youngest’s, resting for a minute, he tuned himself further to this new feeling within the Force. An unrelenting swirl of excitement, yet a stillness, a calm that couldn’t be overpowered. Balanced, whole and simple, for the first time in his life. 

As Obi-Wan dosed off, lulled by this new feeling and the lightness within his chest, Qui-Gon regarded his Padawan and the child. He had felt it, an instant ripple in the force the moment their hands had touched. And since, the Force had never felt calmer to him. Maybe Anakin wasn’t the Chosen One. Maybe they both were. It was a prophecy even more overlooked, more obscure, than that of the Chosen One but...if they were tied. A dyad in the Force. Two souls bound into the Chosen One, one soul of two opposing forces that would forever bring balance to the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about the updating schedule at the moment, I will try for a chapter a week, or at worst every two weeks, we'll see how this goes. Feedback and thoughts are always welcome!


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still unsure about the updating schedule, I'm aiming for a weekly thing but we'll have to see how it all goes...
> 
> As always a big thank you to my beta, raspberryloser 💖 she's also posted the first chapter of her obikin fic, 'I'll Meet You in The Light' and you guys should absolutely check it out because it's amazing

The arrival to Coruscant, turned out to be...somewhat unpleasant. Anakin hadn’t left Obi-Wan's side since he had woken up and as they landed, there was a tight grip on his hand or his robes that Obi-Wan found he didn’t mind. When Obi-Wan had awakened he found the blankets forgotten to the floor, as Anakin had apparently preferred nesting within the Padawan’s robes. The acts of affection were as much for Anakin’s peace of mind as for his own, the Force around them feeling lighter as long as they were close, like a cold breeze on a warm day. 

But before he could protest, Anakin was being rushed with Padmé on a shuttle, his Master waving him away as Obi-Wan could do nothing but stand and stare. An uneasy feeling immediately crept within his chest, the thought of leaving Anakin out of his sight constricting his heart tightly. As he watched Anakin’s pouting face vanish along with the shuttle, the Force immediately screamed warnings at him. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t safe. Coruscant was a mess of traffic and people, people that weren’t always trust-worthy, it was a world Anakin didn’t know. He could wander away from Padmé and get lost, he could end up on the lower levels and someone could kidnap him, and- 

He had no time to dwell on it, as he was himself hustled to the Council Chambers by his Master, thoughts of the Darkside and the Sith, and of the dangers of the world haunting him. 

This feeling only grew as their report of the situation on Naboo to the Council dragged on. When it was finally finished Obi-Wan quickly bowed and walked away, eager to get back to Anakin’s side. But his Master stood still, and the Padawan felt his heart hammer against his ribs as Qui-Gon finally told the Council about the child they had picked up on Tatooine. Unable to move, unable to talk, he simply bowed his head. 

‘You refer to the prophecy of the one who will bring balance to the Force?’ Master Windu’s voice resonated around the room, and Obi-Wan felt his head start to swim. The thought of Anakin, yes so powerful but so...innocent, with this much weight on his shoulders. It made Obi-Wan sick to his stomach, the Force around him battering like a storm. So he stood in silence, as his Master requested that Anakin be tested – unsurprisingly, the Council agreed. 

Obi-Wan tried to convince his Master that Anakin wouldn’t pass the test, insisting he was too old, that no matter how hard he trained he would never be able to fully control his abilities. 

He thought of every excuse, every reason but his Master countered every single one. Anakin was passing the test as they were speaking, and the sight of Anakin alone in the massive room surrounded by judging eyes and the vastness of Coruscant had worsened the sickness he had felt all afternoon. Bantering with his Master didn’t come as easily as it usually did, all his thoughts occupied by Anakin and the encouraging smile the youngling had sent his way as they had left the room – not the other way around. 

He had looked so small in the centre of the round Council Chambers, the massive windows highlighting his shape as the sun set behind him. He knew the Masters would be kind to Anakin, but the shape of the room meant everywhere he turned, there would be eyes fixed on him. He himself still found it unnerving, even after spending most of his life surrounded by said Masters. 

So Obi-Wan and his Master waited, looking over Coruscant from a Temple balcony, as he tried to focus back on himself. He took in his surroundings, the temperature of the planet was much more preferable to him than Tatooine’s, the grey of the city burning in the orange of the late hour, buildings seemingly never ending in the vast horizon. The filtered air of the city due to speeder gas pollution, the feel of his Padawan braid against his neck...and yet, no matter how calm he managed to make himself, he couldn’t stop the shaking of his hands. 

The Force offered him no guidance when he tuned himself to it, only the unrelenting litany of ‘get back to Anakin, getback to Anakin, getbacktoAnakin, getbacktoAnakingetbacktoAn-’ 

It always led him back to Anakin. Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t have stayed. But by the stars he had wanted to, as the emptiness had started to fill his soul once more. Small, but present none the less, and he wasn’t sure if he would able to stand it. He couldn’t allow for it to settle in as it once did. 

If he was honest with himself, he didn’t know what he wished for Anakin. He was so young to bear such a burden as saving the balance of the Force – even if right upon meeting him, Obi-Wan had felt it himself. An axis shifting from slightly askew to just right, a planet stabilizing its orbit after being lost in space for so long. Anakin had done that with a touch, and it was fantastic. 

But could he heal the Force within the whole Order and defeat Sith lords? How vulnerable he would be without enough training if the Council decided he could join the Order? But what would happen to him if they didn’t? 

His pragmatic mind told him it would have been better to leave Anakin on Tatooine, free him and his mother and ensure their safety from afar. 

But the thought of Anakin being gone – of his signature not being like a constant ghost in his mind, haunting Obi-Wan in the Force... It left him uneasy, the Force screamed at him that it would be wrong. But in this moment, there was nothing he could do but wait. 

‘No, he will not be trained,’ Master Windu said, his voice firm as always. Qui-Gon looked as shocked as Obi-Wan felt, and he saw Anakin stepping back, drawing closer to them from the corner of his eye. Qui-Gon took a deep breath, a pause before speaking again, addressing the whole Jedi Council: 

‘I believe Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi to be a dyad in the Force. Making them both, the Chosen One. I therefore request Padawan Kenobi to pass the trials and for him to train Anakin.’ A sea of whispers rose the instant he had finished his sentence. Obi-Wan turned to his smiling Master, his own shock blatant on his face, he couldn’t control it or hide it upon such a revelation. He felt as if a cold had grabbed his chest, constricting with every passing second. He discreetly cast his eyes down to Anakin and the feeling only grew, meddling with confusion. The Force around them was drowning in it, coming from himself, Anakin and the Masters. 

‘With all due respect Master Jinn, is this another one of your delirious quips about prophesies and myths?’ Master Piell asked, not masking the disdain in his voice. He was a pragmatic man after all, methodical. But Obi-Wan couldn't focus on the slight insult, so overwhelmed with worry for Anakin. His Force signature was a mess of confusion and fear, screaming out for someone to shelter him from the storm. 

Obi-Wan discreetly moved closer to his Master, to where Anakin was hiding behind the towering form that was Qui-Gon. And as furtively as he could, he extended his hand to the youngling, relying on his robe to conceal his show of support. Anakin swiftly grabbed it, and Obi-Wan was surprised by how strongly he was holding on – crushing his knuckles together. Obi-Wan squeezed back and with a deep breath spoke up: 

‘I am ready to face the trials.’ All eyes were now on him. He trusted his Master, he knew that even if the prophecies were just myths, the Force was guiding Qui-Gon. And he trusted the Force. It wasn’t another affront to the Council, simply for the sake of defiance – as his Master was often prone to. 

‘Padawan Kenobi, take the child out for a moment, will you?’ Master Windu’s steely voice resonated, yet it was uncharacteristically kinder than Obi-Wan was used to. He nodded once before leading Anakin out of the Council Chambers, the two of them almost running as they did. 

Obi-Wan walked along the corridor, Anakin in tow before stopping in front of one of the many windows and benches littering the pathway to the Chambers. He sat Anakin on one of them and crouched in front of him, looking up to find worried blue eyes. 

Before he could speak, Anakin’s lip started to wobble as he whispered, 

‘Please don’t send me back to Tatooine Obi-Wan. I don’t want to be a problem but...’ His heart broke for the desperation in such a young voice. 

‘We won’t let that happen Anakin, Master Qui-Gon is simply arranging things so that I can pass the trials and take you on as my Padawan learner,’ he tried to sound reassuring. But truth was he had no idea what was being said in the Council Chambers. 

The Council now had solid evidence to believe Anakin was the Chosen One. He was something that had never been witnessed in the history of the Jedi Order, and he’d brilliantly passed the tests. But a dyad? It was a tale younglings were told about in the creche, soulmates chosen by the Force. Without any evidence of it anywhere in the universe, it couldn’t even be considered a prophecy, simply a myth as nothing forebode its existence either – unlike the prophecy of the Chosen One. It was detailed, it was something yet to happen, but a dyad? A dyad was none of that. 

It couldn’t be possible. And why Obi-Wan? Why would the Force choose him to “complete” Anakin when he was already so powerful with the Force? Obi-Wan was skilled, he knew it because he worked on it tirelessly. But there was nothing within the Force that he could bring, nothing more to add to Anakin’s brightness. 

As Anakin’s hands shook, held tightly between Obi-Wan's, he decided these were thoughts for later – if Qui-Gon was even right about the dyad. He wrapped Anakin in his cloak, as he had on the ship, and held him tight as they both awaited their fates, together in the empty corridors of the Temple. Anakin’s little hands twisted in his robes, burying his face in the older’s chest. 

‘You’re not a problem Ani, you won’t ever be to me,’ Obi-Wan whispered in the boy’s hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, turned out to be a huge problem, as we all know it
> 
> Thoughts and comments are always appreciated~ What do we think of our boys so far?
> 
> Don't forget to check out raspberryloser's fic, it's got angst and mystery and great writing so you have to


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a huge thank you to my beta raspeberryloser 🥰 she is also writing a fic of her own which is amazing so go check it out!!   
> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out but more updates on scheduling at the end notes! Enjoy~

The Council sent them back to Naboo before they had even come to a decision about Anakin’s training, ordering them to resume their mission of protecting Queen Amidala. All while they travelled, laid out plans with the  Gungans and readied themselves for battle, Anakin was practically glued to Obi-Wan. Asking questions about this new world around him every chance he got, Obi-Wan answering them just as cheerfully. 

Qui-Gon smiled as he regarded his Padawan and the  Tatooinian from afar. Obi-Wan was always so serious, so stern even at such a young age – but he knew most of it was his fault, his Padawan trying to make up for his Master’s rebellious tendencies. But Anakin was bringing out something in him he had thought would be forever lost to his Padawan: true, pure happiness.

The looks of endearment Obi-Wan kept sending Anakin, and the fascination the youngest couldn’t contain, eyes scanning every single move the other made. It was all there, laid out to the naked eye and within the Force, Obi-Wan and Anakin fed each other’s happiness and the two were glowing. The Force had brought these two together, he had no doubt about it.

Qui-Gon couldn’t help himself but smile, as he watched Obi-Wan trying to meditate and failing with Anakin pestering him. He couldn’t feel any anger in their training bond though, even as Obi-Wan ordered rather harshly for to Anakin to stay still, wrapping his arms around the blond who he sat in the middle of his crossed legs. He shook his head, the authoritative tone not matching the show of affection he was sure neither were really conscious of, hadn’t been since the moment they first touched.

It wasn’t long after that Obi-Wan was settling Anakin in a cockpit, ensuring he wouldn’t be caught in any crossfire as the Queen made her way through the Palace . He quickly set off after his Master with a kiss to Anakin’s forehead.

‘You stay in there, okay?’

‘Obi-Wan...Promise- Promise me you will train the boy,’ Qui-Gon groaned as Obi-Wan held him close to his chest. His muscles burned with the exertion of a hard-fought fight. He had defeated the Sith, had saved Anakin and the Jedi Order. But not his Master. He had been too late. If he had been better, faster, they would not have been separated and he could have saved Qui-Gon. He inhaled deeply, aiming to usher down within himself the bile eating up at his throat along with his desperation. But the breath only drew in the smell of burnt flesh and the ozone of the  saber still clinging on his Master. 

‘Yes, Master,’ Obi-Wan answered, trying not to let the tears choke him. Qui-Gon brought a hand to his face, caressing his cheek with a light smile. The Force around them still ached with the Sith’s lingering strain on it, it was an odd feeling like the burn of dry ice – both freezing and scorching. He could still hear the screech of the Kyber crystal within the Sith’s blade. But above that, he felt the touch of Qui-Gon's Force signature pushing through their bond pride and regret – but no sadness. Nothing like what Obi-Wan felt eating at him.

‘You two... _ will  _ bring balance to the Force. Train him, take care of each other,’ his Master whispered, his presence in the Force fading as his eyes closed not to open again. The hold he’d had on Obi- Wan's padawan braid slipped, leaving his hand limp on his chest. He couldn’t hold the tears any longer.

Obi-Wan  could barely move as he  felt wave after wave of  anguish crash through the Force ,  a different emptiness settling in the pit of his stomach , one he had never felt before. His Master died in his arms and their training bond  burned  with  the sudden cut it suffered. It wasn’t meant to be severed like this. It wasn’t supposed to go like this, Qui-Gon was meant to knight  him,  cut his Padawan braid and celebrate with him his passing of the trials and  all  his  other achievements as a Jedi. A sob shook him once more, hugging his Master tighter to himself, a feeble attempt to keep him from  the doors of death just a little longer. He was  still warm, his presence still surrounded him. Qui-Gon Jinn’s guiding voice not to be heard again , he would be alone if Qui-Gon passed now.

He had raised him, made him the man he was now, the Jedi he was growing to be. They had protected each other and saved each other countless times, Qui-Gon often promising he learned as much from Obi-Wan as his Padawan did from him. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the weak cry that broke through the tight knot of his throat. Qui-Gon would not get to see him a knight. The orphaned Padawan clung to his Master’s body tighter. He wouldn’t get to see Anakin grow into a troublesome padawan and a strong Jedi knight, and probably a Master. 

Obi-Wan suddenly felt a chubby hand on his cheek , trying to dry the tears that would not stop spilling. Obi-Wan turned from his  Master, meeting Anakin’s face staring at him , his own cheeks  equally  stained and his eyes already red .

‘Anakin, I thought you were safe in the cockpit,’ Obi-Wan sniffled, turning away from the boy and back to Qui-Gon, trying to hide the hole in his stomach with his robes as best as he could. Anakin shouldn’t see this, he wasn’t ready for this. Anakin’s lip trembled and a sob racked through him before he could answer clearly.

Anakin struggled to get the words out, his voice weak when he did: ‘I was, Obi-Wan...’ 

But before  Obi-Wan could utter another word  to ask  about how the child even got here, Anakin’s tiny arms wrapped around his neck, trying to hold him as tightly as he could. Anakin squeezed him, and his cries got louder, suffocating him . Obi-Wan could feel some of his own pain elevate, could feel his chest constrict with  each  Anakin’s cries yet get lighter at each of his own exhales. 

He held his Master, and Anakin held him, as they cried together for the man that had brought them together. He couldn’t explain how Anakin got here, but in the moment, he couldn’t say he cared. He couldn’t say he cared about the Code either, decades of Jedi teachings weren’t going to help him in this moment. He was glad Anakin was here. Through his loss, the greatest he had ever felt, the hole within his heart was filled. Although he had lost the closest being he’s had to a father, he didn’t feel alone as he cherished the feeling of Anakin pressed at his side.

It was decided he wouldn’t have to pass the trials. Apparently, killing a Sith lord was proof enough of how skilled he was. But without his Master, it was now up to him to defend Anakin’s case to the Council.

‘Master Yoda...I gave Qui-Gon my word,’ Obi-Wan said, trying to keep his voice from wavering. He could hardly argue with Master Yoda. Since Qui-Gon's death, he could feel a deep turmoil settling within Anakin – as if he had adopted some of Obi- Wan's misery as his own. And the child was terrified. He could not argue this fact, but he also understood, and believed in his Master and the prophecies he spoke of.

‘I will train Anakin...without the approval of the Council if I must,’ he finished decidedly.  He straightened his spine, stiffened his jaw and looked straight at the Grand Jedi Master. He had to trust in the Force, he had to trust in his Master. 

He would forever be unsure if his show of defiance was what changed Yoda’s mind, or if the Force was begging the Master as much as it did Obi-Wan, but the alien caved with a sigh. 

‘Your apprentice, the young Skywalker will be,’ Obi-Wan bit on his lip, trying to supress his smile, but he barely could. He couldn’t wait to tell  Anakin, he couldn’t wait to train him.

‘But...the prophecies, we must be  warry of. No proof of a dyad existing, we have. The Chosen One, carefully we must tread. As a normal Padawan, he will be trained, and of the dyad, we must not speak of, ’ Yoda added before leaving the room, opening the doors to let in the canon ball of excitement that was Anakin.

He ran into Obi-Wan and grabbed him by the neck, taking advantage of the fact that Obi-Wan was still crouching from talking to the Master, before almost screaming:

‘So? Can you train me?! Will I become a Jedi?!’ He was vibrating within the Force, excitement and anxiousness palpable.  Obi-Wan smiled and laid his  hands on Anakin’s shoulders to settle him - he was almost vibrating physically as well with the way his body appeared to jump up and down insistently.

‘The Council has granted me permission to train you. You will become a Jedi, I promise,’ he spoke softly, and a giggle escaped him as Anakin shrieked a sound similar to R2’s. The child hugged him and continued jumping in place within the confine of Obi-Wan's arms. His Force signature almost blinding with how happy he was. He was so bright and was going to turn into such a powerful Jedi, Obi-Wan couldn’t help the smile that kept tugging at his lips.

‘Thank you so much Obi-Wan!’ But before he could answer, Anakin was pressing a kiss to his cheek, his own tan cheeks burning up, and running off saying he had to tell Padmé. Obi-Wan bit his lip and shook his head as he stood to follow his new apprentice.

He missed the way Master Yoda frowned at his back as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so, would you like longer chapter that would take a bit longer to come out, or short chapters like we've been doing and I'll aim for more frequent updates? I can't settle on either, and your feedback on this would be super helpful!  
> Otherwise thank you so much for reading!


End file.
